Favorite Balto scenes
by Ookami623
Summary: My fav scenes from Balto
1. Jenna's Trick

It was a dark , cold night . Jenna was walking on Balto's side . " Balto , where are we going ? " She asked . Balto chuckled warmly at his mate . " Oh . You'll see " . Balto and Jenna made their way into the boiler room .He took a vent off the floor and snuck under there . " Come on , Jen " he said . Jenna gulped . " Not that i am afraid of anything " . She saw a spider web and gasped . Balto smiled and flicked her tail . They went under the vent . " Rosy . She's the 18th case of the week " the doctor said . He reached his arm to a bottle of medicine and laid his hand on his head , sighed . " We are out of Antitoxin . The children ... they might ... die " . Rosy moved in the room , coughing . Balto and Jenna moved to the next vent . They heard the floor above them creaking . " There there Rosy . Just lay on the bed " Doc said , giving her some medicine . Rosy coughed . Jenna watched with a sad heart . After listening to Doc , Jenna ran from the vent . " Jenna i'm sorry . I should not have bought you down there " Balto said . " No . I'm glad you did " They were about to touch noses . There was a loud noise . Steele appeared in the room , a chain of sausages in his mouth . He wrapped it around Jenna's neck . " Well well well what's wrong with this picture ? " He said , then purred . " Jenna , join me for dinner . You start at 1 end i'll start at the other . And when we get to the middle , well ... " . He jerked the chain of sausages , causing Jenna to whine . Balto growled at him . " No Balto " Jenna snapped softly ? Then turned to Steele . " Steele i got to admit , your offering . It's very tempting " She said . " It is " He chuckled . She took off part of her bandanna , allowing to show her shoulder . She grabbed his collar and kissed him . Steele kissed her back . Balto growled softly . " Jen , what are you doing ? " he said . Jenna winked at him and pointed towards the roaring flames of the oven . Balto looked over at it and smirked :) Jenna rubbed her paws on his chest . " These days i prefer my meat ... cooked ! " She shoved her face in Steele's face , nearly touching noses . Steele smirked . Just then , he smelt something burning and howled in pain . " Jenna , come on ! " Balto barked . They ran out of the room , But Steele crashed through the door . He fell on top of them . Balto and Jenna ran under him . " What is that noise ? " a man voice said . Steele gulped , the chain of sausage wrapping around him . He had a idea . When the man came , Steele threw the chain of sausage out of his mouth and at Balto . The chain wrapped around his neck , causing him to fall . " Looks like Balto found his way into your meat locker . " The man grunted . " Well , thank god Steele caught him . You deserve it , Steele " . Steele ate the meat , smirking at Balto . Balto ran off . Jenna ran to catch him , but she was stopped by the man's hand grabbing her bandanna . Jenna was heartbroken , just like Balto was .


	2. The Fight

**This story is told in Balto's pove . If u find any miss spelling in this story , DEAL WITH IT ! Anyways , read on with the story . **

I looked into the distance . I smiled as I saw what I wanted to see in the distance , the box of Anti Toxin and the team .I was about to run and get it , but my paw stuck in a clump of snow and he slipped . But , I was a smart dog . I slid on my belly . Meanwhile , Star squinted his eye . '' Balto ? '' he gasped . Kaltag looked on . There he was . I was standing there ,my chest puffed , head held high . '' Everyone okay ? '' I asked . Everyone was about to awnser . '' Everyone ... is ... fine '' Steele panted . I did not know what to say about that . ´´ Come on , guys . I can take you home ´´ He said , grabbing the leader´s harness . Just then , I felt a tug on the harness . Steele pressed hard on the harness , making me drop it . ´´ We don´t need your help ´´ He insisted with a growl. I walked one way to the box , But Steele blocked his way , growling . '' Steele , let me take the medicine back . Their getting sicker ´´ I said . Steele repeated it again . I was about to go on the other side . But this time , Steele pushed him . I fell with a whine . '' Keep going , Steele '' Kaltag said . I ran to get the box , but Steele clamped his jaw around my leg and threw me . I smacked on a rock and blacked out . Everyone was looking at my body , eyes wide in horror . Steele grinned , laughing , puffing clouds of air from his mouth and nose . Just then , Star turned his head . '' Look ! '' . Everyone turned there head to see . I was trying to get up , limping towards the box . Steele growled and ran to me . He grabbed hold of the scarf that Jenna gave me and started to tug on it . I threw my head in the air , using no effort to save myself . Steele kept tugging on it . The scarf started to untie . Steele jerked his head , then lost balance . He fell with a scream , breaking branches . I wandered with the team to the edge of the cliff . I watched with no emotion . Then i took the team to their harness . '' Let's go home '' I said . Then bounded off in the woods ...

Meanwhile , Steele grunted . He licked a wound on his shoulder , a deep cut . He moaned . As he watched the wolf dog leave , he growled . '' Yeah go ahead wolf dog ! You'll never get home ! I'll make sure of that ! '' Steele grabbed the ripped bandanna , stuffed it in his collar , and ran into the woods . He scratch Balto's mark on the tree and grinned . '' This way , No ... How about this way !? '' Steele rubbed his claws on the tree . Then snickered like a devil . _**HA HA ! Now Jenna is MINE ! Not YOURS , Mutt ! Now have fun in the wild were you belong !**_ Steele bounded in the woods as he thought of the love and attention and glory he would get from Jenna .

**I finally updated this story . Been a long time sense i have . Well , please R&R and don't post any bad comments ! See ya'll next time . **


End file.
